Sister of a Traitor
by Akashicchi-ssu
Summary: Elena wasn't the only girl in the Vongola. There was someone else. That someone was a girl who stopped at nothing to do what was right. That someone believed that the Vongola could help a lot of people. That someone was the sister of a traitor. And that someone… killed Elena. T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Gah! I know I should be updating other fics, but I just get so many ideas, seriously!**

**Details:**

**Pairing/s:**** Giotto x Oc**

**Summary:**** Elena wasn't the only girl in the Vongola. There was someone else. That someone was a girl who stopped at nothing to do what was right. That someone believed that the Vongola could help a lot of people. That someone was the sister of a traitor. And that someone… killed Elena.**

Chapter 1

I was awoken from my peaceful slumber. "What the hell…?"

"That is not the way a noble should act, roza," a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw my brother. "Oh, shush. Where are we headed to, fratello?"

"Have you forgotten the ball that we have to attend?" he asked me, opening my curtains, and letting the light inside.

I hissed and hid under the covers. He chuckled at me and said, "Dress up already, Daniella. I'll wait for you here."

"Fine…" I grumbled, reluctantly getting out of bed and getting the dress that my mother had prepared for me.

"Do you need me to call a maid to help you?" he asked. "You see, Sofia, your maid, has a day off today. I forgot to mention that to mother."

"I'm not a helpless damsel in distress, Daemon." I said, sticking my tongue out at him childishly and heading inside my bathroom. I heard him chuckle again before I shut the door and began to dress up.

"Sure, whatever you say, sorella." 

After I had finished dressing up, Daemon and I went out of the house and came to our carriage. Daemon let me in first before he did.

"What a gentleman…" I said with disbelief.

"Well, at least I have manners," he said in a joking manner.

"Why can't mother go instead?" I asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"She has many things to do today, sorella. The least we could do to assist her is to go in her place." Daemon explained.

"I don't want to… I hate wearing gowns…" I whined.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You won't get a husband if you act like that." Daemon commented.

"I don't care… I don't want to get married…" I sighed, looking out the window, softly gasping. "But, if I have to marry to live in that place, then why not?"

Daemon turned around, looking at what I was staring at.

It was a huge white mansion. From the gate we were entering, there was a fountain before we could get to the doors of the mansions. There were different types of flowers blooming around, and I saw some horses galloping around a bit far away from where we were.

The carriage stopped and the coachman opened the door for us. "Master Daemon, Mistress Daniella, we have arrived."

Daemon stepped out first and held out a hand. I took it as I stepped down the carriage. Our hands were still intertwined as we entered the mansion. There was a boy, probably a few years older than I was, who led us to the main hall, where the ball was held. There were already some other people there.

Daemon and I went around, greeting some people who we recognized as mother's business partners.

"Good afternoon, Mister Granata." I greeted along with Daemon.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Daemon, Daniella." Mister Granata said. "Where is your mother? I was hoping to be able to have a word with her…"

"Mother is rather busy, Mister Granata." Daemon replied. "That is why we are here in her place."

"Ah, I see." Mister Granata said.

After flitting about with other people, and with more people arriving, the event finally started.

A man stepped on the stage and spoke through the microphone. "Welcome, dear guests. I would like to thank you all, on behalf of the entire Fuoco Famiglia, for taking the time to come here."

I tuned the guy out as I stared at the marshmallows beside the chocolate fountain. _Oh my dear sweet marshmallows… Come to mama!_

"Daniella," Daemon said.

"Yes?" I responded innocently.

"I know you weren't listening." Daemon said. "But, it doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that you don't eat too much, ok? I'll be going around first. Don't leave the mansions or don't go out of the hall without telling me, ok?"

"Yes, sir…" I said sarcastically as I made my way towards the marshmallows. I ran a toothpick through one and dipped the marshmallow in the fountain. I took a bite and sighed contentedly. "Oh, my lovely marshmallow~ You taste so good~"

"They taste better if you dip them in the strawberry fountain," a voice said.

I turned around and saw a guy with golden blonde hair and light orange eyes smiling at me. Thankfully, not in the psychotic or perverted manner… "Chocolate tastes better…"

He shook his head, chuckling. "How do you know it does when you haven't tasted it yet?"

I shrugged. "Because chocolate rules."

He took a marshmallow and dipped it in the strawberry fountain. He handed it to me, saying, "Go on. Try it."

I stared at the strawberry coating with a tiny glare, before accepting it and taking a bite. My eyes widened slightly as my jaw dropped. "It… it…"

"Yes?" the guy asked me.

I hugged him and squealed lightly. "It tastes so good!"

He was tense for a while, before relaxing, awkwardly patting my shoulder. "You're welcome?"

I let go and grinned. "Sorry about that. I know, it's unladylike… But I got used to doing that to my brother."

"It's fine," he said. "Since you liked it, you should try combining strawberry and chocolate together."

I nodded, trusting him. _This guy has good taste~ I'm sorry, strawberry, for not accepting your deliciousness a while ago~_ I dipped half of the marshmallow in strawberry and the other half in chocolate. Eating it, I grinned. "You're awesome, Mr. Strawberry Guy."

"Strawberry Guy?" he asked.

"I just dubbed you that because you seem to like strawberry, judging by your facial expression when you told me about it a while ago." I said. "My name's Daniella."

"I'm Giotto," he said. I reached out a hand to shake his, but he took my hand and kissed the back of it. And for some reason, I didn't blush. Maybe I'm too used to guys…

"Nice to meet you!" I said happily.

"Same," he said.

We were talking about our favourite combinations for marshmallows (A/N: Giotto could give Byakuran a run for his money, well, probably. Byakuran _is_ the expert...). His had mostly strawberry in them, along with several other ingredients. Mine were the opposite, chocolate.

"Giotto, if I'm not disturbing you or anything, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," a beautiful girl said.

"Ah, yes, of course." Giotto said. "It's been a pleasure chatting with you, Miss Daniella."

"Same here." I said as I watched Giotto walk away with the girl. 

When my brother came back, he started pulling me towards the exit, and he seemed rather excited.

"What's up? Wait, did you even tell Fuoco Primo that we were leaving?" I asked him as we stepped inside our carriage. He whispered something to our coachman as the carriage started moving. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I met a rather interesting person a while ago, when I was gone." Daemon explained. "He is a nice person, and I am going to work with him. In fact, we are headed towards his place right now."

"Oh…" I said. "You can't give me time to change?"

"No," Daemon said. "If I find the place safe, we will reside there."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "_We_!?"

"Yes, we." Daemon repeated. "I'd like to keep you safe by myself."

"Safe from who?" I asked.

"Just… some people," he replied.

"You'd better explain to me, Daemon." I insisted.

"Well, the guy I'll be working with knows you, so I'm sure it'll be alright with you."

"And the guy is…?" I asked.

"Giotto Vongola."

_Eh? Mr. Strawberry Guy's last name means 'clam'?_

**Me: I couldn't help it TT^TT I was reading the Shimon Arc again and checking on a story of mine on Wattpad when I got this idea. **

**Anyhow, please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: And here's Chapter 2! So sorry for the long wait!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and I had forgotten if I replied to them, so here are the replies:**

**Starlight149: Thanks for finding it interesting! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Human Marshmallow: Sorry, cuz, but you know me and my busy life xD Thanks for finding it interesting! I mean, the only reason I did this was because of your 'little' obsession on Gio~**

**AsakuraFuuto2786: Thanks for liking the summary and for finding Daniella fun! **

**Hatter of Wonderland66: Thanks for wishing me good luck and finding it interesting! And I agree to Giotto's and Byakuran's collaboration. With their good tastes and good looks, I bet that the yearly amount of marshmallows bought would skyrocket.**

**Thank you also for the faves and follows!**

**|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|**

**Chapter 2**

When our carriage stopped, Daemon got out first and held out a hand to me. I took it wordlessly, taking in my surroundings.

It was a mansion, surrounded by trees, and it seemed that we had just passed a very, very, _very_ deep forest.

"What is this place…?" I asked, my voice filled with awe.

Despite being surrounded by a forest, the mansion had no random animals near it. Flowers grew everywhere, and let me just say that it was like those castles in fairy tales.

"It's my home."

I looked in front and saw Giotto, walking towards us with a smile. "Welcome, Daniella, Daemon."

My jaw dropped. "Daemon was telling the truth?! He's really working with you Mr. Strawberry Guy?"

Daemon was confused, at least, I sensed he was confused. It was probably because of my nickname for Giotto.

"Yes. In fact, I was surprised when he mentioned that you were his sister. Had I known that Elena would introduce me to your brother, I would've asked you to come with me." Giotto said.

_Elena?_

"It's fine." I said. "I didn't even know he was going to work with you. What type of business do you do?"

I didn't notice the exchanged looks between my brother and Giotto.

"Well, I'm a… businessman, of sorts. And I believe that your brother has the capability to help me in my business." Giotto replied. "Shall we talk more inside? It's getting rather cold."

Daemon and I nodded.

Giotto had led us into the mansion, and I was surprised by how rich this guy was. The carpets, the chandeliers, the rooms, even the flowers and pictures… I could totally marry this guy.

"No, Daniella. I won't give you my blessing."

I pouted. My brother could always tell what was on my mind, like I could do to his. "Not in the serious way... I'll always be single and free."

"Uh huh, sure…" he said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

I pouted again. "I hate you."

"Should it matter?"

"Why, yes, it should."

"And why, pray tell, should it?"

"Because I know what you hide under your bed back at home. The things you keep from the maids' and mother's sights."

"…"

"Yeah, I thought so."

We stopped at a room and Giotto smiled. "Daniella, this is your room. Will you please wait in here for Elena? She'll be giving you a tour of the mansion while your brother and I discuss business with my other… colleagues."

I nodded, knowing that whatever they needed to discuss was for only them to know. "Um, thanks for the room, and well, letting us stay, and greeting us, and bringing us here, and yeah…"

Giotto let out a good natured laugh. "Of course. It was my pleasure."

Turning to my brother, he said, "Shall we?"

Daemon nodded, then glanced at me. "Don't go out of your room until Elena comes, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said as I watched them walk off into a corridor.

I then opened the door of my room and found it to be very nice.

The walls were colored white, while the ceiling and the floor were black. There were five huge white windows and the middle one led to a balcony with flowers surrounding it. The bed was soft, and was covered by silky sheets, and the pillows were fluffy. To the right of my bed, there was a black desk with a black chair, and next to the desk was a bookshelf filled with interesting books. To the left side of my bed was a bedside table with a lamp on top of it.

Overall, I loved this room.

Knock. Knock.

I turned around and said, "Come in!"

In came the beautiful girl that I had seen at the party. She and I were both surprised.

"You're… Elena, right?" I asked her unsurely.

She was silent for a moment, and before I could ask her if she was alright, she rushed forward and hugged me, making me stiffen up a little.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you!" she exclaimed as she let go of me and gave me a wide smile.

"So, you _are_ Elena?" I repeated.

She nodded ecstatically and held my hands. "Oh, you're such a cutie! I wish you were my younger sister!"

"Um, what?" I asked, feeling confused. _Who was this girl?_

"Oh, you don't know?" she asked, confused.

I nodded. "I don't even know who you are, besides possibly knowing your name."

She giggled. "Oh, I'm Elena! I'm friends with your brother!"

"You are?" I wondered out loud. "He's never mentioned you at home."

"Oh, but that's because we've only met yesterday at the party!" she replied happily. "It was fun talking to him!"

I smirked. _It appears that… _"You have a crush on my brother, don't you?"

Her cheeks were tinted pink. "…N-No, I don't!"

"Uh huh, sure…" I said with sarcasm, not realizing that I said it the way Daemon had.

She giggled nervously. "A-Anyways, come! I'll give you a tour of the mansion!"

I then let her drag me out of my room.

|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|

In a short amount of time (or at least I thought it was short), Elena had shown me the gardens (yes, in plural form), the kitchens (again in plural form), where the rooms of the colleagues were, the stables, and pretty much everything except the right side of the mansion.

"Say, Elena, why can't we go in the right wing?" I asked her curiously.

She bit her lip nervously, and before she could say anything, I said, "It's fine if you can't tell me."

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you for understanding."

She led me back to my room and told me to wait for a maid to call me down for supper. I nodded and plopped down on my bed ungracefully (my mother would kill me if she had seen) and placed an arm above my eyes.

What exactly are they hiding from me? Even Daemon and Giotto a while ago… they were reluctant to mention anything about Giotto's business, and Giotto himself was hesitant in saying that he was a businessman. Is there more to him than just being a businessman? Is he even a businessman? What line of work is he doing anyways? What would they want to hide from me?

I then sighed. _Stop overreacting, Daniella. Maybe they'll tell you when they're ready._

_Maybe._

Knock. Knock.

"Miss Spade, it's time for supper. The Masters and Miss are already in the dining hall," a voice from outside came.

"Coming!" I called out, fixing my hair and opening the door. In front of me was a maid who was just a little shorter than me, with brown hair and green eyes. She was probably younger than me, too.

"Miss Spade, I'll be accompanying you to the dining hall," she informed me as she started to walk, with me following her, but I made sure to close my door first.

As we walked, I decided to start some conversation with her. "Say, what's your name?"

"It's Adelaide, miss," she replied shyly.

"That's a pretty name." I commented, giving her a smile when she looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

She blushed and replied, "Thank you, miss."

"You know, Adelaide… when we're alone, you could just call me by my first name." I told her casually.

"B-But, Miss Spade, that's…" she said hesitantly.

I let out an amused laugh. "Oh, Adelaide, I honestly don't care about things like that. It's just when we're alone, anyways."

"A-Alright, then, Miss Sp—er, D-Daniella." Adelaide said shyly, and she was just so cute that it took all of my willpower not to hug her right there.

"We're here, Mi—Daniella." Adelaide informed me, snapping me out of my thoughts as I faced the doors of the dining hall that Elena had shown me a while ago.

"Thanks for going with me, Adelaide!" I said with a grin.

She blushed and nodded. "Y-You're welcome, D-Daniella."

I gave her another grin before stepping inside.

The large table of the dining room was occupied by the rainbow. Ok, it's not a rainbow, but hey, the hairstyles of the people sitting there contain colors of the rainbow.

"Nufufufu~, why hello there, sorella." Daemon said as he gestured towards the empty chair next to him. "Come eat with us."

I nodded shyly as the other occupants of the room stared at me. "H-Hi there."

Giotto, who was sitting at the head of the table, gave me a polite smile and greeted me, and to his right was a redhead who gave me a bored look before turning back to his meal. The green haired person next to him gave me a wave and a lazy grin. The one next to him was Elena who greeted me cheerfully. On Giotto's left was a person dressed in monk's clothes and he gave me a smile. Next to him was a priest, I think, who also gave me a smile. Lastly, the person at the far end of the table spared me a glance.

I then sat down next to Daemon and began eating my food.

"Everyone, this is Daniella, Daemon's younger sister. Would you kindly introduce yourselves?" Giotto informed them.

"I'm Asari Ugetsu (A/N: it's like this because they're in Italy, not Japan), and it's a pleasure to meet you, Daniella," the monk said.

"I'm Knuckle, and it's extremely nice to meet you!" the priest said energetically.

"I'm Lampo~" the green head told me.

"G," the redhead said boredly.

"Alaude," the blonde at the end of the table said.

"And you already know that I'm Elena!" Elena said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said shyly.

_So these are the people I'll be living with from now on. Well, they seem okay. That's good._

**|\|-|\|-|\|-|\|**

**Me: So how was that? It'll have a rather slow start at first, since I want Daniella to gradually bond with the Guardians and Elena, and not just straight out be familiar with them. Also, the slow start would help in the development of the story and their relationships, I guess?**

**Haha.**

**Review please?**


End file.
